


[Jewnicorn] AU 不可思议故事

by Miheay



Series: Sweet Bubbly Jewnicorn [2]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.





	[Jewnicorn] AU 不可思议故事

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

Andrew站在山顶架起长长的梯子借着星光爬上月亮；

Jesse一个月有34天都在考虑要不要发个信息；

Andrew向小美人鱼借了呼吸腮潜入海底2万里；

Jesse看着窗外下得猛烈的小狗雨向自己保证“如果天上下猫咪我就给他打电话”；

Andrew跳上季风宽敞的后背穿过丛丛树林；

Jesse喝着加了咖啡的方糖使劲想着自己之前是不是给错了信号；

Andrew拿出梅林的胡子编制的地图叹着气画下一个又一个叉；

Jesse用小布袋装下所有家当头顶方糖罐踩着小车搬到隔壁。

 

世界踏遍，糖罐见底。

Andrew灰心丧气地跑回纽约，却发现家门口停着一辆神奇自行车。

门口的鹦鹉发出“叮当”的响声，橡木大门应声打开。

“你可真难找。”Andrew终于露出大大的笑容，给了面前的卷毛先生一个大象拥抱。

“你速度可真慢。”Jesse翻了个白眼成功憋住了眼泪，递给对方一只慢速小乌龟。

 

“谢谢你没放弃。”躺在沙发上的两人喝着独角兽酿制彩虹酒一起打了个会说话的嗝。


End file.
